The Sword in the Stone (Justin Quintanilla Style)
Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) **Wart (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) **Wart (Squirrel) - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) **Wart (Bird) - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Merlin - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) **Merlin (Fish) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) **Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) **Merlin (Turtle) - Gramps (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Roquefort (The Aristocats) **Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Archimedes - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Ector - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Sir Kay - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Sir Pellinore - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) *Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Madam Mim - Fairy Goodmother (Shrek 2) **Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty) **Madam Mim (Beautiful Woman) - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) **Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) **Madam Mim (Crocodile) - Tick-Tock (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Blue Hen (The Penguins of Madagascar: TV Series) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Cera (The Land Before Time) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragon (Shrek) *Black Bart the Knight - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Wolf - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess; 1994) *Pike - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar: TV Series) *Little Girl Squirrel - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel) *Old Granny Squirrel - Scratte (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Hawk - Sir Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot; 1998) *Tiger and Talbot - Hercules and Goliath (The Sandlot franchise) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone part 1: Opening Credits *The Sword in the Stone part 2: ("The Legend of the Sword in the Stone")/Enter Ford/Enter Hiro *The Sword in the Stone part 3: Hiro meets Ford *The Sword in the Stone part 4: ("Higitus Figitus")/Heading to the Castle *The Sword in the Stone part 5: At Stoick's Castle/Ford and Stoick's Conversation *The Sword in the Stone part 6: Leaky Tower/Gobber's Big News/Prince Charming's Training *The Sword in the Stone part 7: Being a Fish ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone part 8: Dolphin Attack/Owl to the Rescue *The Sword in the Stone part 9: ("Higitus Figitus" (Reprise) *The Sword in the Stone part 10: Being a Squirrel ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone part 11: Sled Dog Attack/Turning Back to Normal *The Sword in the Stone part 12: Attack of the Dishes/Hiro Gets Replaced as Squire *The Sword in the Stone part 13: Owl's in Charge Now *The Sword in the Stone part 14: Being a Bird/Griffin Attack *The Sword in the Stone part 15: ("Mad Fairy Goodmother") *The Sword in the Stone part 16: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone part 17: Hiro Becomes Squire/Ford's Tickled Off *The Sword in the Stone part 18: At the Tournament/Hiro Pulls Out the Sword from the Stone *The Sword in the Stone part 19: Hiro Becomes King/'Hail King Hiro!'/Ford Returns *The Sword in the Stone part 20: End Credits Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Movie Spoofs